Jada
by AshleyNicole13004
Summary: After Darren's girlfriend Jada dies in a plane crash, she comes back several days later as a confident seductress with a need to kill


Jada

Chapter 1

"Guess who?" I heard a girl's voice and small hands cover my eyes.

"Hmmmm, Jada?" I asked.

She uncovered my eyes and I saw that favorite smile. I loved her so much. Jada was my girlfriend and hopefully my future wife. I've been saving my money to buy her an engagement ring. I don't care that we're only 15, I know that I love her. I kissed her; I couldn't imagine my life without her.

"How about we go out this weekend?" I asked.

"Actually, I'm going to New York by myself to visit some relatives. I'm sorry, Darren." Jada frowned, "But I will bring you back a t-shirt." She smiled again.

"It's okay. So are you flying?"

"Unfortunately, but it's the fastest way." She frowned again. Jada had a terrible fear of flying and heights.

"Just as long as you come back, it's okay."

She smiled, "Don't worry, I'm determined to come back and be with my favorite person."

I looked in her blue eyes, "I love you."

She blushed, "I love you, too."

The bell rang to go to Biology, which was a class I had with Jada and she was my lab partner. We had to dissect mice.

"Ugh, it smells like someone died in here." Jada plugged her nose.

Mrs. Jones, the teacher, laughed. "It's only the preservatives. You'll be fine."

"That was horrible. I never want to do that again." Jada leaned against my locker.

"It wasn't that bad." I said.

"Yeah, but you're a guy." She looked at my funny.

I laughed, "So when are you packing for New York?"

"Tonight. I'm leaving in the morning."

At that moment, Claire Long, the most popular girl in the school, came to talk to me.

"Hey, Darren. I can see you're still carrying your loser of a girlfriend."

Jada wasn't the most popular girl in school, but she was dating the most popular guy in school. "Claire, leave her alone,"

"I know your plan. It's all a plot to make me jealous. Maybe one day we could be together. When you decide to leave that loser of a girlfriend, just give me a call." Claire flipped her blonde hair and walked off.

I looked to Jada, who was on the verge of tears. She started walking off while wiping her eyes. I followed, "Don't listen to her, baby. She's just jealous."

"I know but she didn't have to say those things."

"It'll be better I promise."

Chapter 2

I went to wish Jada good luck in New York, "See ya when you get back. I'll miss you." I hugged her and gave her a kiss.

"I love you." Jada said.

"I love you, too." I gave her another kiss. She threw her bags in the back of her car.

"I guess I better go." She bit her lower lip, let go of me and got in the car.

A few hours later, the news came on with some breaking news. "A small plane from New Mexico crashed and killed 16-year-old Jada Laws. The plane was en route to New York, but engine failure caused the plane to crash shortly after takeoff. "

The name Jada Laws made me look up. Her picture flashed on the screen and at that moment I realized that she wasn't coming back.

"Darren, I'm so sorry." My mother ran in the living room. She hugged me, "Her parents just called me. Her funeral is going to be Saturday."

The girl I love was gone and never coming back. Is this world really that cruel? It took the only thing I wanted forever away from me. I ran in my room, slammed the door, and laid down on my bed to sulk.

Chapter 3

"Are you ready?" My mom asked from the other side of the door. I was dressed in a black button-up shirt, black pants, and dress shoes.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

Her casket was closed and locked shut. I kissed the top of her casket and whispered, "I love you," knowing I'd never hear 'I love you, too,' again. I watched as the men lowered her into the ground, but something interrupted my grieving thoughts.

"I'm so sorry about your loser girlfriend." Claire was standing behind me with a smirk on her face.

"If you want to make fun of her, why don't you throw a party?"

She rubbed her hands on my back, "I wanted you to know I'm always open on weekends."

I shrugged her hands away, "Just go away, Claire. You and me will never be."

She gave me a harsh look and stomped away. I looked down at her casket in the ground, but something caught my eye as I looked up. Jada was standing near a tree smiling my favorite smile. She bent a finger for me to come over. No one was around so I walked over to her.

"Jada, is that really you?"

She nodded, "I have to tell you something. My death wasn't an accident."

"You died in a plane crash, remember?"

"No, I didn't. You don't know the whole story."

"Darren, where are you?" My mother asked.

Jada sighed, "Nevermind, you'll find out eventually." She disappeared into the night.

"Ready to go?" My mom asked.

"Yeah, let's go." I replied. I wanted to get back to school soon, but I couldn't stop thinking of Jada.

Chapter 4

The teacher was calling role in Biology when she accidentally said Jada's name. "Okay, we all know what happened to Jada."

At that moment, a girl with a mini skirt, curly brown hair, ice blue eyes, a black spaghetti strapped shirt, and black four-inch high heels walked in the class. "Sorry Mrs. Jones, I nearly died trying to get here today." Her voice was the one I'd never forget. The one I'd move across the world for. It was Jada.

Mrs. Jones wasn't able to speak, "Jada? We thought……"

"There was a misunderstanding. It was a different Jada Laws. There's more than one of everybody." She smiled a gleaming smile, but somehow it wasn't her's. She had a strange gleam in her eye, like….she was being controlled.

She came over to sit in her regular seat by me. "Hey, Darren." She smiled that smile and her eyes had an evil gleam to them. "How are you?"

I was at a loss for words. Jada never looked this good. She was too insecure about herself to even wear shorts. "Ummmm, fine. Are we still….you know?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't we be?"

"Just asking. So what is with your new style?"

"I thought it was time for a little……change." She smiled.

Biology went by in a blur. Jada was pretty much strutting her stuff down the halls, but who wouldn't stare? This was a girl that just came back from the dead. Claire's friend, Lauren, gave Jada bug eyes and then pointed to her. Claire turned around to find her smiling and waving at her. Jada whispered something to her and walked away. Claire looked like she was going to be sick. Claire looked like she was afraid of Jada.

Jada looked at me with her evil eyes, "She can burn in hell for all I care."

I grabbed her arm, "What has gotten into you, Jada?"

"I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen." She jerked her arm away from me and walked away. She shoved her way through a hoard of football players to get to the parking lot, where an ice blue mustang was parked.

"Where did you get this?" I asked.

She glared at me, "Homecoming present." She slammed the door and drove off.

Chapter 5

Jada

I drove home in a hurry. I just wanted to get some rest after the long night I had trying to get back home. I loved this new body.

I walked in the house and saw my mother sitting on the couch. She glared at me as I went by; I knew the reason why, but I knew she'd never tell.

My dad walked by and glared at me like my mom did but I could see that he was more scared than mad. I ran up the stairs and into my room. I cut a long slit in my arm, only to see it bleed a little then heal back. I laughed a little. I can't believe it actually worked. I heard someone throwing rocks at my window. I walked over to find Darren outside.

I opened my window, "What do you want?" I asked.

"Come down here, I have to talk to you." He looked sad.

I walked downstairs and as I was going downstairs, my dad blocked the door. "Where do you think you're going?"

I sighed, "I need some fresh air."

"Well, open a window in your room."

I was getting more annoyed by the second. I grabbed him by his throat and slammed him into the door, "Don't make me mad." I heard him gasping for air, and let him go.

He looked up at me with scared eyes, "What happened to you?"

I laughed and smiled an evil grin, "You know what happened to me; you just can't accept it." I kicked him out of my way and walked outside.

Darren was staring at me with wide eyes, "What did you do?"

"He wouldn't get out of my way." I shrugged.

"Last time I checked you weren't able to lift a lab table by yourself, now you can lift a man twice your size?"

"I tried telling you what happened, but you were too convinced I was gone for good." I explained.

"Can we just forget it? Let's stop fighting." He kissed me.

"You should go home." I said. "I need some rest."

He nodded and walked off into the darkness.

Chapter 6

When I got to school, everyone was staring at me because I was wearing a black mini skirt, a pink one-shoulder shirt, black high heels, and my hair straightened and down. Claire and her group of cheerleader-jock friends looked at me from across the hallway with frightened eyes. They knew what happened to me.

Claire's friend, Cassie, walked over, "So, what happened, loser? You went from insecure to flashing as much skin as possible without being naked. But I bet you're still that scared little loser you've always been."

"Shut up, Cassie. Don't make me mad."

She looked at me with her mousy brown eyes, "Why not? You stole Claire's boyfriend away from her. You deserve all the torture."

I screamed at her, "SHUT UP!" I slapped her across the face. I slammed her against the wall in a stranglehold. I rubbed her pale cheek with my thumb, "You don't know how easily I could break you're neck right now." She looked at me wide-eyed with a look of shock and fright. I threw her in the floor and kicked her out of my way. I was tired of this. I walked out to my car and drove off.

Chapter 7

Darren

That night, Claire asked me and her friends to meet her at a secluded area. She got up on her soap box and started making her speech. "We all know what Jada did today to Cassie." Cassie flashed the bruises on her neck and a black eye. "Jada has to be stopped, no matter the cost. I need your help, all of you. Especially you, Darren." She looked at me with her sad brown eyes.

"What's in it for me? Why should I help you kill my girlfriend?" I asked.

"She'll kill us if you don't help. We need your help. _I _need your help." She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. I was surprised at first, but then again that was a natural reaction. I felt my hands snake up her thighs and under her skirt. Claire was ripped away from me and the face staring at me made me feel disgusted. Jada had yanked Claire by her blonde hair and threw her halfway across the street.

"Oh, God, Jada, I'm sorry."

I could tell by her eyes that she was beyond pissed off, "Sorry? SORRY? You're sorry? Don't even say the excuse 'She kissed me first.' to save you. I saw the whole thing. 'She kissed me first.' doesn't explain why you were feeling up on her like….never mind." There was a circle gathering with Jada in the very middle. Claire had a huge scrape on her face and a huge knot in her hair. Jada looked around at all of us. "Do you want to hear my plan? All of you are going to die. No specific order. No way of knowing who's next. You'll all die in the end. And you," she looked at me, "you're as bad as the rest. You'll suffer the consequences. You all are going to die by this Saturday."

I remembered that Saturday was her birthday. We would all die by Saturday. Jada stomped off into the darkness.

Chapter 8

Jada

When I got home, I ran up to my bedroom and cried. They will all die, even Darren, though I love him the most. I looked down at my tears to see that they were black, but not because of eyeliner. Eyeliner wouldn't make them this black. I'll kill everyone, including Darren. They'll see what I can really do. I snuck out of my window and went into Cassie's bedroom. I hid in the shadows. She slept in a t-shirt and her underwear. I grimaced in disgust. Unfortunately, I make a sound when I grimace and she looked my way, but there was no way she could see me. When I was sure she was asleep, I crept out of the shadows with a knife in hand. I duct taped her mouth shut so she wouldn't scream. I tied her to the headboard of the bed. I was sharpening my knife when she woke up.

She started making squealing noises and shushed her, "You wouldn't want to wake your parents would you?" I smiled at her. She started crying and I shushed her again. "Stop being a baby. Babies are losers." I laughed quietly. "If you and your little cheerleader-jock friends wouldn't have messed with my uncle's plane, you wouldn't be like this. You wouldn't be facing a painful death. I know it was all Claire's idea, there is a word in the dictionary called 'no'. Claire will be getting the worst of it." I smiled at her as she cried. I cut her t-shirt off so I could see her chest; I started carving an X where her heart is. The whole time she was squealing, thrashing, and crying. I carved deeper until I saw her heart beating in her chest. I looked at it with ravenous eyes and slowly ripped it out of her chest. It was still beating in my hands when she closed her eyes. This time she wouldn't be waking up.

Chapter 9

Darren

When I woke up, I got the news of Cassie's death. She had her heart cut out of her chest, and the cops said she was awake for the whole thing. We were going to be out of school for a while because of this. I decided to pay Jada's mom a visit. Her mom, Savannah, was a nice woman when it came to answering questions.

"Savannah, do you know what Jada is planning?"

She looked down sadly, "Unfortunately, I do. After she saw you with Claire, that set her off. She started getting more and more aggressive. She doesn't want to kill you, but she's so mad that she will."

"I don't get it. How is she still alive from that plane crash. She went from insecure to strutting everything she has."

Savannah sighed, "Follow me to Jada's room. Jada is out running errands for me right now." I followed her upstairs to Jada's room. She moved a huge pink rug out of the way to expose a large pentagram on the floor.

I got a confused look on my face, "I don't get it."

"There is a side of Jada that no one knew about. She's a witch. She cast a spell on herself before she left. She wanted to be beautiful and confident about herself, but it required her to die for it." Savannah handed me a sheet of paper with a spell on it. The spell was called 'True Beauty'. She continued with her story, "Now, she's unstoppable. She wont stop until she's gotten revenge. Cassie was only the first."

"How do you break the spell?" I asked.

"Jada doesn't know this, but if she spills the blood of her true love, she will die."

"Thank you, Savannah." I hugged her and went on my way.

Chapter 10

Jada

I was sitting on a tree branch, waiting for my time to kill again. Next was Cassie's boyfriend, Mark. He had a football meeting tonight and I would be waiting right here until he went by.

"See ya next week, man." I heard Mark yell to Zach, another football player. I heard Zach drive off, and I hopped down from the tree.

Mark saw me immediately and got into a defense mode, "Jada, what do you want?"

I was wearing a black halter with a pink mini and black high heels. "I just wanted to pay you a visit." I put my hands on both sides of his face, and I saw all the awful thing he's done. All the times he made fun of me, all the times he and his friends tortured me. I shoved him on the ground. "This is for me, and all the times you tortured me." I stabbed him through the hand with my heel, and had the pleasure of listening to his pain. I pulled a crowbar out of the tree and hit his leg, breaking it. He let out another scream of pain and tried crawling away, but he couldn't get away from me. I got the noose that I made and choked him to unconsciousness. I removed his shirt and jacket and began cutting his heart out. The way it shimmered in the moonlight made me so…..hungry. I put his heart in the cooler I brought with me and tied the rope to a branch on the tree. I took out my knife and started to slowly cut his hazel eyes away from their sockets. I tossed his body on the tree branch, also. It was sturdy, it would hold dead weight. I took a good look at the heart in the cooler, and felt my teeth sharpen. I ran my tongue over them slowly, feeling their sharpness. I started devouring the heart, tasting the wonderful bloody taste. When I was finished, I took a good long look at my work, turned and walked off smiling.

Chapter 11

Darren

When I woke up, Mark's parents were in a fright. He didn't come home last night from that meeting the football team had.

I decided to call Claire, "Claire, will you help me look for Mark. He didn't come home last night."

"Sure. I'll be over in a few."

Claire was here in five minutes. We started looking around the spot that Mark gets dropped off at.

"Hey, hey look at that." Claire pointed at a spot in a tree where a foot was hanging out. I pulled on the foot only to find the eye-less body of Mark hanging in the tree by a noose. Claire let out an ear piercing scream when she saw the body.

"Do you like my creation?" Jada asked from behind us. We both turned around to find her wearing a tight-fitting leather dress with knee-high boots.

"What did you do to him?" Claire asked

"Only what I promised I'd do." Jada smiled evilly.

"Why are you doing this, baby?" I asked her and I reached for her hand, but she refused.

"I'm not your baby anymore. You can go die for all I care." She had her cold, evil eyes fixed on mine.

"That's not true." I said, not believing.

She walked over and slapped me across the face, "Is it not? That stunt with Little Miss Whore over there taught me you can't trust anyone. Not even the people you love." She walked off, getting ready to kill the next person.

Chapter 12

Jada

My next victim would be Claire's friend, Lauren. I snuck into her house just as she was taking a bath. She was out of the bathroom when snuck into her bathroom and replaced her bath water with a concoction I made with slow-acting acid and another chemical to cover the smell. Her parents weren't home so this was the perfect time to carry out my murderous plot. I heard her humming as she came down the hall. I hid in the bathroom closet and waited for the right time to come out. She stepped into the bath water and started washing. It was a good five minutes before it started working. She looked at her skin and noticed it was falling off of her body. She screamed and jumped out of the bathtub. I tackled her and cut her fingers, teeth, and toes off. I cut out her heart and put it in the cooler I carry with me when I do things like this. I put her back in the bathtub and started bathing her in the acid water. I poured more hydrochloric acid so her muscle and skin would fall off faster. I had no gloves, so I watched my hands turn skeletal, also. I got done in time to hear her parents drive up. I went out the same way I came back in with my cooler, and the last thing I heard was a scream of horror.

Chapter 13

I returned home, covered in blood. My mom saw me and asked, "Who was it this time?"

"Lauren Jackson." I answered.

"So, whose next?"

"You'll find out. Daddy could you come down here for a minute?" I called out to him.

I heard him thump down the stairs, "What is it, Jada?"

I smiled evilly, while trying not to cry, "I know what you did, Daddy."

"What are you talking about?" He asked but I knew that he knew what I was talking about.

"Jada, honey, what do you mean?" My mom asked.

"She's delusional, Savannah. She should get some rest." My dad answered.

"No, tell her what you did to me, Daddy. Tell her that you helped Claire, Lauren, Cassie, and Mark. Tell her that you helped _kill _me."

My mother looked at my dad with wide eyes, "James, you didn't. Please tell me she's lying."

I glared at my father. He already knew what the consequences were. "No, she's not. Claire, Lauren, Mark, and Cassie asked me to help them with something, so they took me to where my brother's plane was. They told me that they heard that someone had done something to the oil and gas in the plane, and they asked me to change it. I didn't know that they had mixed it with something else. I didn't know that it would make the plane explode."

My mom was in tears, "I can't believe you would do something like that to our only daughter."

"I didn't know, Savannah. They had me fully convinced." My dad answered.

I grabbed his double-barrel shotgun from the gun case, "Ready for your punishment?" I asked while cocking the gun. I shoved him out the door and into the back yard. He got down on his knees, gave me one nod, and closed his eyes. I pulled the trigger and blew his brains out all over the grass. I cut out his heart, placed it in the cooler, and walked back in the house with blood spatter all over me.

I looked down at my hands, which were normal again, and back to my mom and said two words, "It's done."

Chapter 14

I changed into a black leather dress and heels. I'm ready for the last two left. I heard Claire broke her arm at cheerleading practice and Darren was with her. I drove my ice blue mustang over to the hospital.

I smiled at the lady at the front desk, "Where is Claire Hartman's room? I heard my dear friend broke her arm and I just had to see her."

The lady smiled back, "She's in room 305."

The elevator's were out of order so I had to walk up stairs. I saw 305 immediately and heard soft murmuring going on."

"…….don't worry, she's not going to find you." Darren said.

"Please protect me." Claire said in a scared voice.

"I will. I'll be back in a minute or two." I hid around the corner until Darren was out of sight. I peeked into her room and saw her looking at all the signatures on her cast.

"Knock, knock." I said with an evil tone.

Claire jumped out of bed, "What are you doing here?"

"Just paying you a little visit, that's all." I took huge steps to get to her bed and pulled her out into the hall by her hair. I kept dragging her until she kicked me in the ankle and I heard something pop. I let go for a second and she took off running, but my speed gave me the advantage. She was looking back when I grabbed her by the throat, "That was a very bad mistake." I threw her back on the ground, listening to her cast hit the ground. She let out a scream of pain. I strattled her chest and started choking her. A person's voice stopped me.

Chapter 15

Darren

"Jada, what are you doing to her?" I asked surprised.

She got off of Claire, "I told you what I was going to do to all of you. But why not save the best for last? I want _you_." She started walking towards me, so I took off running up the stairs to the roof. I knew she was following me because I could her heels hitting the stairs. I was on the roof in no time, but Jada was there waiting.

She shoved me against the door, "Jada, you don't want to do this, I know you. You love me, I know you're still in there somewhere."

She threw me then kicked me, "I don't love you." She had cold, icy eyes that never lied.

At that moment, Claire ran though the door and jumped on her back, "Leave him alone! Why wont you die!?"

Jada threw her off her back easily, "If you wouldn't have teamed up with your friends and my dad, I would still be 'alive' and you would go live your normal lives."

I looked at Claire, "You killed her?"

She slapped me, "Don't act like you didn't know. You're still getting it."

She took out her knife and got ready to stab me. "Jada, don't do it. You'll…….," she stabbed me once in the arm and once in the stomach, "die." I said just a second too late. She had a look that was a combination of spaced out and pain. She dropped her knife and fell back into my arms, while I watched her die slowly. Her beauty melted away until there was nothing but burnt skeletal remains in my arms. Soon after that, it turned to dust that blew away in the wind.

Claire put her hand on my shoulder while I cried, "I'm sorry. If I could take it back I would."

I stood up straight, wiped away the tears, and kissed Claire like I kissed Jada, "It doesn't matter anymore. What matters is our future together." We walked back, hand in hand, to Claire's room. This is my new love.


End file.
